A New Moon
by femme4jack
Summary: A series of ficlets based on Dark Side of the Moon.  Spoilers will abound.
1. It's Not You

**Title**: It's Not You  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Bayverse, DotM  
><strong>Author<strong>: femme4jack  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Mikaela, Sam, Wheelie  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>WARNINGS<strong>: Spoilers for DotM, implied character death, cussing  
><strong>Summary<strong>: What really happened when Mikaela broke up with Sam  
><strong>Notes<strong>: The first of a series of DotM ficlets that are begging me to get written.

It was for the best. That is what she kept reminding herself. If she wasn't close to him, they couldn't use her against him, or any of their friends. Hell-made-flesh was racing up her wrist and arm, straight to her heart, and she knew that far worse pain would soon follow as she defied Soundwave's orders. Gritting her teeth, she dug deep and found the inner well of strength not to show just how much agony she was in.

"I'm sorry, Sam. It's me, not you. I have nightmares about Egypt and Mission city every fucking night. I just can't take it any longer. I have to go. Don't try to contact me."

"Please, Mik, I love you. Please don't go." Mikaela bit her lip when she saw that Sam was actually crying. She didn't dare reach out to him. Didn't dare kiss him goodbye. Who knew what the monstrosity on her wrist would do to him if she got close enough. Another pulse of agony raced through her body, and this time, her words came out as a scream.

"Shut up! Just shut up, Sam. You don't. You love the idea of me. Not just forget about me. I'm not worth your fucking time."

"Warrior goddess, I'm coming with you!" Wheelie proclaimed, rolling into the room.

Her vision was beginning to tunnel from the agony. "Stay with Sam, Wheelie! Don't you dare follow me. I don't want any of you around me any more. I don't want to ever see another one of you fucking machines again!"

Before either could say another word, she stormed out and slammed the door. The pain stopped, but she knew it was but a momentary respite as a winged shadow passed over her and a silver Mercedes rounded the corner.


	2. Iron Hope

**Title**: Iron Hope  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Bayverse, DotM  
><strong>Author<strong>: femme4jack  
><strong>Characters<strong>: William Lennox, Robert Epps, Samuel Witwicky, Optimus Prime  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>WARNINGS<strong>: Spoilers for DotM including character death  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Two drabbles and a ficlet concerning the loss of Ironhide.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Chapter 2 of "New Moon", drabbles and ficlets in response to DotM. On ficlet: I've been trying to figure out how to do this since I read the adaptation. I know it is self-indulgence, but pray it will spark some hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Iron Hope<strong>

* * *

><p>The only personnel remaining at NEST's headquarters were those cleaning up from Sentinel's rampage, and their commander, who for the last hour had been kneeling next to the rust-colored chunks of metal that had once been a living being.<p>

"Hazmat team is here to clean up the debris, sir," the head of the crew finally approached him.

"Not debris," Lennox said flatly. "Remains. See they are treated as such. Put Ironhide's remains in a shipping-container and store it in a safe location pending transfer to the Autobots when they return."

"But sir, the Autobots -"

"That's an order, soldier."

* * *

><p>"Why wasn't Hide on that ship?" Epps suddenly asked.<p>

Sam froze. A sudden, new pain on top of the rest threatened to make him heave. Everything had happened so fast he'd not had time to think, much less grieve. Getting his family and Carly to safety had been most important. Then he'd met Satan-incarnate in Mercedes form, and then lost Bee, Prime and the others...

It was like Sentinel had erased the old mech's memory as well as the metal of his frame.

"Fuck!" Epps answered his own question, hitting the steering wheel hard enough to bruise his hand.

* * *

><p>The battle rage left him, and it was as though his optics were powering on from deep stasis. But even with the fury gone, Optimus could not bring himself to regret his failure to show mercy when Sentinel had been begged for it. After so many vorns of failing to heed Ironhide's advice, had it taken the loss of the one closest to his spark to finally learn to make those hard choices Sentinel claimed he could never make?<p>

When Optimus had felt Ironhide's signal go offline, and had received the frantic comm from Ratchet of what had taken place, the choice was already made. Seeing the devastation being wrought on their new home had confirmed it. The lives and freedom of six billion were at stake, sentient beings whom the Matrix had accepted as its own. They might not recognize him as their Prime, but they were his nonetheless. His spark would not allow him to see another world destroyed, even if it meant killing those whom he had once called brothers. "There's a time and place for it, Optimus, but sometimes, showing mercy to a few is a death sentence to many more, somewhere down the line," Ironhide had once said, and had sadly been proven right.

Sentinel had been wrong. Optimus had already made the hardest choice of all in forsaking Cybertron and then declaring Earth their new home. It had been the same choice that he had mistakingly believed Sentinel had made when creating the pillars in the first place: surviving, scattered and hidden among the stars was more important than holding territory on their world. Let the Decepticons keep the dead husk of the world they had hoped to renew through fire and destruction.

The choice to make Earth their home had been the most difficult on Ironhide, the least suited among them to adapting to life on a planet of fragile organics, most of whom the old warrior could not see the value of protecting. Yet, Ironhide had adapted, and had become as fiercely protective of his own charges as Bumblebee was of Sam, if not more so, because of the young human child who had stolen his spark.

He offlined the weapon and flung it away. It was as repulsive a weapon as the one who had invented it, leaving behind not a single living metal part to be given to those who needed it or cherished as part of ones own chassis in memory. Even the existence of such a weapon confirmed that Optimus's choice had been the right one.

He looked down at the rusted husk at his feet, and froze. In the midst of the crumbling metal, the casing that surrounded Sentinel's spark was completely intact, an ovoid metal casket that was anything but simple. Scanning it, the spark within the untouched casing still resonated with Sentinel's traitorous signature.

It was impossible. Yet, it was exactly the kind of weapon he now understood that Sentinel would have invented. Destroy the shell of the enemy, but keep the spark and create a new, loyal generation to rebuild with. The ends would justify the means. Optimus's own spark surged in sudden realization, and he turned toward Colonel Lennox who was approaching him.

"Colonel Lennox," Optimus said, his voice thick with an emotion he dared not call hope. He knelt down to speak with the human he had come to respect so deeply. There was so much to say, but one thing was tantamount: "Do you know what became of Ironhide's remains?"


	3. What If?

**Title**: What If?  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Bayverse, DotM  
><strong>Author<strong>: femme4jack  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Sam, Bumblebee, Mikaela  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Sam/Bumblebee  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>WARNINGS<strong>: Spoilers for DotM, AU, Crack (this chapter only)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: 4 drabbles that are truly what-ifs, heading in an AU direction, and totally unrelated to the other ficlets in this series. 2-4 are more than a little cracky.

**Notes**: We will get back to more serious matters, like the revival of Hide, next chapter. These are a tension release. Bumblebee really likes using Frodo Baggins soundbites for some odd reason ;). Drabble 2 is completely inspired by Mikaela and the Wreckers by Darthneko, and most especially by her note at the beginning of her amazing story that EVERYONE SHOULD READ! archiveofourown . org / works / 217231 (remove spaces). Also, the first reader who can guess why I used present tense through most of this gets a DotM drabble of your own choosing.

* * *

><p><strong>What If?<strong>

* * *

><p>Four words are stuck in his throat as Bumblebee makes his sound-clip goodbyes and Sam is rendered strangely mute.<p>

Watching Mikaela walk away had shattered his confidence that he could keep what he loved. Watching Bumblebee walk away is worse, like the last shred of his own childhood wonder is packing up, moving out, and forbidding him to follow.

"Take me with you," he finally whispers, too late.

With the Xantium's wreckage falling into the Gulf, his will becomes steel. He will not lose another person he loves. She is not Bee, but she is all he has left.

* * *

><p>The ship hovers by the penthouse window, and Sam leaps. He lands on the balcony and pulls out his gun, ready to kill if he has to. His eyes widen, and his arm drops.<p>

"Took you long enough," the brunette says with a smirk from where she is sitting, her feet up on Laserbeak's cold, gray frame, his sinuous neck severed from his body and strung around her own neck like some gruesome pelt.

Not waiting for him to shut his gaping mouth or say a word, Mikaela stands up and heads for the window, jumping in complete confidence that Bumblebee will catch her. "Come on, Sam! Let's go fight the fuckers!"

"You really are a warrior goddess," he whispers as he follows.

* * *

><p>""Ah, the insect," Soundwave proclaims triumphantly as he spots Sam hiding behind the wreckage. Another Decepticon grabs the human, tossing him in the air like a cat-toy toward the yellow scout, who catches him gently, holding him to his spark, a stricken sound emerging from his vocalizer.<p>

"Soundwave: gracious. You may hold your pet while both of you die."

"It's okay, Bee. If I have to go, I'd rather go with you," Sam whispers.

_I'm glad to be here with you, Samwise, here at the end of all things,_ Elijah Wood's voice replies from the radio just before all hell breaks lose.

* * *

><p>"I love you. You're all that matters. You're all I'm ever gonna need," he proclaims with his cheek resting against the warmth of the one who means more to him than anyone else.<p>

"Do you two need a room or something?" Mikaela asks with her hands deep in Optimus's shoulder, preparing his connections for the arm that Ratchet is field-repairing so Prime can help with the heavy lifting.

Completely ignoring his ex, Sam continues, "I can't live without you. Don't ever leave me again."

Bumblebee contentedly holds his human closer. _'wouldn't have got far without Sam,'_ Frodo's voice replies, even as the Camaro coughs out a gasket ring, dropping it into Sam's hand.

* * *

><p><strong> End Notes:<strong> The Lord of the Ring quotes are inspired by the following quote from the novelization, which happens to be my favorite section in the whole thing:

** Sam wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do with the pillar once he got to it. Shut it off? If he did that, someone could just turn it back on again. Destroy it? How? Pound it with some debris? Haul it to Mount Doom and toss it in the lava? _It was good enough for another Sam, so..._**

David, Peter (2011). Transformers Dark of the Moon (Kindle Locations 5836-5839). Del Rey. Kindle Edition

.


	4. The Velveteen Robot

**Series**: A New Moon  
><strong>Chapter Title<strong>: The Velveteen Robot  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Bayverse, DotM  
><strong>Author<strong>: femme4jack  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Ironhide, Sarah Lennox, Annabelle Lennox, Will Lennox, Dino  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>WARNINGS<strong>: Spoilers for DotM, fluff  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Not long after Ironhide met Annabelle and Sarah Lennox, he built a bunker. A companion story to Iron Hope.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: My head canon for this series of fix-its is turning out to be a mix of the movie and novelization. One of the reviewers noted that in the movie, Optimus does not use Sentinel's rust gun (thus making my major plot point in Iron Hope difficult). However, he does use the rust gun in the novelization, so I'm going with that. I'm also going to stick with the novelization ending in which Optimus does not kill Megatron, but allows him and the Decepticons to return to Cybertron (not destroyed) to attempt to rebuild. It's a much more satisfying ending, far more true to my beliefs about Optimus Prime's character, and provides so many more plot possibilities, don't you think? One thing I am sticking with from the movie, however, is that that red mech is Dino, not Mirage, that he survives, and that Que is Que, not Wheeljack. This will enable me to bring in the real Mirage and Wheeljack later if those muses get active. Dino, in my headcanon, is part of a cohort of frontliners known as the Blade Warriors in the Dathana de Gray 'verse, and I'm adopting that for this story as well. All of the Blade Warriors were brought online at the same time, near the beginning of the war. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are also a part of that cohort, and, as is often the case in fanon, are split spark twins.

Thank you so much for all of the reviews, subscriptions and favs! *hugs all readers*

* * *

><p><strong>The Velveteen Robot<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after Ironhide reluctantly agreed to watch after the Lennox family that he began to dig a bunker on their property, some two-hundred yards away from the farmhouse on the exact spot where Will and Sarah had planned to build a new barn. He did not ask Will or Sarah for permission. He did not consult Optimus Prime or any of the Autobots.<p>

When asked by Will (after the former ranger had calmed down a very distressed Sarah) just what it was he was digging using his pulse cannon on its lowest setting, Ironhide simply grunted, "a bunker," and continued to dig.

When Will had tactfully suggested that Ironhide might consider asking himself and Sarah before doing such alterations to the property, Ironhide abruptly turned his head and regarded Will with piercing, ancient blue optics.

"Captain Lennox," the mech began, using his most imposing tone. "I have been charged with the safety of your cohort. I cannot always be present here, and neither can you. I am building a bunker for your mate and sparkling that will mask their bio-signatures from Cybertronian scanners, a place where they can remain hidden and safe, long-term if necessary. Tell me, when the Decepticons return, will you be able to leave them behind and engage in battle, knowing now what you know of the enemy? Do you think the enemy does not know who you are or where you live?"

Ironhide did not wait for Will to respond, but continued to blast the hole. Will grabbed a shovel, positioned himself far enough away to avoid the large clumps of dirt flying through the air, and also began to dig.

* * *

><p>By the time Annabelle was six years old, she had long known how to keep a secret, a skill most children her age took several more years to master. It wasn't the secret about the giant who lived at her house when Daddy was home. Everyone assumed her to have an imaginary friend when she babbled about the person disguised as a her dad's Topkick.<p>

No, the secret was the bunker. It was the place where she and Mommy would be safe if something bad happened, and Ironhide and Daddy couldn't get to them in time.

The bunker was one of her very favorite places in the world, mostly because she knew that Ironhide had built it just for her and Mommy, and that made her feel happy. To get into the bunker, she went through a wooden door into a storage room in the back of the new barn. Something in the storage room knew Annabelle, and the floor would go down down down like an elevator. She'd step off of the floor when it stopped, into a room that was shaped like an egg, and the floor would go back up into the ceiling. There were no lights other than the soft glow of the walls, and it was a nice, soft sort of light that made her feel happy. It was bright during the day and dimmed at night, just like outside.

She knew not to mess with the food that was stocked up, or even the books, toys and games that were there in case she and Mommy needed to stay and not go outside because of the bad robots. She knew not to touch the screens and keyboards, and especially not to touch the weapons, even though they could only hurt the bad robots and computers and iPods and stuff like that. But she was allowed to crawl into the little cubby in the wall that would be her bed if she and Mommy had a sleepover in the bunker. It had a shelf with her favorite stuffed toy, a black robot her mommy had made that looked like Ironhide, and her favorite book, the Velveteen Rabbit. She kept them both safe in the bunker because she didn't want the bad robots to blow them up.

On one end of the cubby, there was a secret button, which turned her bed into a slide that sent her down down down to a tiny room, set up just for her. This was where she would go if one of the bad robots found their bunker. She was supposed to hide there, while her mommy used the EMP guns Ironhide had made.

In the tiny room that a big robot couldn't get into, she had her own EMP gun, just in case, and Ironhide had taught her how to use it. The tiny room led to the only other exit from the bunker, a tunnel just large enough for her and Mommy to slide through on their tummies. She knew, because they practiced it when they played pretend.

Annabelle liked it when they played pretend in the bunker. Ironhide called it drilling, but that didn't make any sense because they didn't use a drill. The bracelets she and Mommy always wore would vibrate, and they would run to the the barn, go into the storage room, and down to the bunker. She and Mommy would play games and wait. Then an alarm would sound, and they knew someone was coming into the bunker. They had to pretend it was a bad robot, coming for them. Annabelle would push the button in her cubby-bed, go down the secret slide, and hide in the little room. Sometimes her mommy would pretend to shoot the bad robot and then join her. Sometimes her mommy would pretend that she had gotten an owwie, so Annabelle would hide by herself, holding the EMP gun Ironhide had taught her to use. She didn't like that game so much. Sometimes Ironhide would send a tiny robot called a drone, with red eyes, and she had to really shoot it with her EMP gun, and then escape through the tunnel. Then they would have ice cream, and after, Ironhide would carry her in his hand against his chest that made the nicest sound in the world, and he would tell her stories about Cybertron, his home.

* * *

><p>"Do you miss your mommy and daddy back on Cybertron?" Annabelle asked him once after a story.<p>

"I don't have a mommy and daddy, sparklet, but I did have four creators who built my protoform frame and presented it to the Allspark to receive my spark,"

"You have a sparkler?" she asked, trying to imagine Ironhide holding the tiny firework in his broad fingers.

Ironhide laughed. The low rumbling sound made her feel ticklish, and she giggled.

"No, sparklet. I have a spark. It is what makes a machine like me alive."

"Silly, you aren't a machine. You're a person. What does it look like? Or is it invincible?"

"I think you mean invisible. And no, it isn't. It looks like a star, but bigger and brighter than the stars look from your yard. It makes the sound you hear in my chest."

"So do you miss your mommies and daddies?" she asked again, clearly having something on her mind that she wasn't going to drop.

"My creators long ago passed into the Matrix, Annabelle. I do not access my memories of my original cohort very often, but when I do, I recall them fondly. And I do miss Cybertron, but Earth is my home now, because Prime is here, and wherever the Prime makes his home, his people are at home as well."

Annabelle pondered that for a moment. "Daddy once said home is wherever his ladies are."

Ironhide laughed again, and it was a wonderful, warm sound. "Your creator is wise, and cares for you very much, sparklet, as do I. With you and your creators, I feel at home and do not miss Cybertron nearly so much."

"Well, that's good, 'cause mommy said that you're part of our family. I didn't know if that would be okay with your mommies and daddies and wanted to ask you."

"It is more than okay, Annabelle. It is an honor."

* * *

><p>She was lying in her cubby-bed in the bunker, and this time, they weren't playing pretend. There had been other times that had not been pretend, too, but she knew this time it was very, very bad. Their bracelets had begun vibrating, and while they were running, her daddy had called her mommy and told her something that made her cry. Annabelle didn't like it when Mommy cried. Once they were safe in the bunker, her mommy had held and told her, and then they both had cried and cried until they couldn't cry any more. Then she fell asleep. When she woke up, she remembered all over again.<p>

Ironhide's sparkler was gone, and her Daddy was going to have to fight the bad robots without him, and there were lots of them. They had already killed Ironhide, who was the bravest and strongest person in the whole world aside from her dad.

She clutched the soft, black plush robot that her mommy had made for her to her chest, begging him to light his sparkler again and to keep her daddy safe. She asked pretty please for her daddy and Ironhide come home so she could sit in his big hand and listen to his stories. Her mommy was still awake, sitting at the computer screen, watching the news. Annabelle jumped out of the cubby bed and walked over to stand by her.

"Mommy," she said quietly, "do we have any sparklers down here?"

"No boo. What do you need a sparkler for?"

"Because Ironhide said it's what makes him alive. If I give this Ironhide a sparkler, and hug him a whole bunch, he'll become alive and real like the Velveteen Rabbit. Maybe he'll grow big."

"Oh sweetheart," her mommy said, pulling her close.

* * *

><p>Her mommy made them stay in the bunker for a week after the news said that the bad robots had been defeated. She was worried that one of the bad ones who had not died might find them and be angry. Finally, after getting a signal from Daddy that he was home, they came out into the bright sunlight. Annabelle looked for the familiar black truck, and was crushed to see red sports car instead. She refused to eat and went to bed early, but later she woke up and heard voices, and snuck back downstairs. Her mommy and daddy were talking to each other at the kitchen table with the window open so the red robot, who was leaning against the frame, could talk, too.<p>

"So they can bring Hide back," her mommy said with a shaky sounding voice.

"Not exactly," her daddy said. "It will be a brand new frame, without his memory core or his kinetic memory. He will be...like a child to them."

"Not exactly a child," the red robot added. "A sparkling without a pre-designated function. New to his frame, new to all experiences, free to make choices about what kinds of protocols, upgrades, and core coding he wants added as he chooses his function."

Her daddy continued, "Optimus wants to give him a choice about installing Ironhide's most recent memory core backup, but only once his personality matrix has developed, stabilized, and he has chosen his function. It must be his decision, and not influenced by others. He won't know us, Sarah. He won't know any of the Autobots. And even if he chooses to accept Hide's memories, it will be like having the files of a different person, partitioned in his memory core, and he will be able access them, integrate them, or ignore them as he pleases."

Her Mommy had that both sad and happy look that was on her face so much of the time. "Will he...have the same name? Will he look the same?" she asked softly.

"His designation will be his own choice, as is our custom" the red robot explained, "and Ratchet and Prime are debating what frame to give him, but it will likely be something very basic to allow him freedom of choice. He may not have _data memory_ of you, Mrs. Lennox, but we don't know the impact of his spark and spark chamber remaining intact while his frame and processors were destroyed. Spark casings contain a crystalline memory matrix, but of a very different nature than our data files. It is the memory of bonds. Whatever bonds he has formed, including the guardian bond to your family, may remain, whole or damaged, or may have been severed in the trauma."

"Daddy," Annabelle finally spoke up, coming around the corner into the kitchen. "Did I love Ironhide enough to make him alive and bring his sparkler back?"

Her daddy scooped her up and held her on his lap. "His sparkler never went away, boo. He's invincible, just like you always said."


	5. Note Patronus

_This is a note to readers who are subscribed to this story. The story of Ironhide's rebirth (as begun in Iron Hope and The Velveteen Robot) is being continued in a new story, "Patronus", which I just posted on my ff . net account. I am coauthoring it with Merfilly, who is a wonderful writer who posts her work on An Archive of our Own - look her up at archiveofourown . org / users / Merfilly / pseuds / Merfilly (remove spaces). I will still be posting other DotM one-shots here in A New Moon, but since Patronus is clearly its own, continuous series, I am posting it under a new title. Please read and review, and thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. You are what keeps me going!  
><em>


	6. Watches

**Title**: New Moon 5 - Watches  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Bayverse, DotM  
><strong>Authors<strong>: femme4jack  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Sam Witwicky, Charlotte Mearing, Mikaela Banes, Jazz  
><strong>Chapter Rating<strong>: R  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A follow up ficlet to "It's Not You"  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Written for Artemis10002000 who requested a follow up to "It's Not You" to find out whether Mikaela managed to outsmart Soundwave and escape. This is not related to the other ficlets in this series. I've imported a few of our ideas from Patronus.

**WARNINGS**: Cussing, Bot!Mik

* * *

><p>Sam tuned out Mearing, looking hard at the watch, and found himself haunted by a memory that he had tried hard to bleach from his head.<p>

It had happened shortly before Mikaela had walked out, leaving everything behind that had supposedly mattered to her. He had noticed a new watch - an expensive one, and had demanded that she tell him who had given it to her. Her answer had been that a client had brought his rare car into the shop, and that had only raised more jealous questions and accusations.

His last glimpse of her had been watching her get into the Mercedes that had driven up to her as she stormed down the road outside their apartment. She had looked so angry, but now he realized that it had been pain. Pain and fear hiding under her rage and determination. And remembering that moment when he thought she had driven away with her client, he realized he recognized the car.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. She had completely disappeared: no calls, no emails, like she had completely dropped off the planet.

"Excuse me?" Mearing said.

"Shit... I need to take a shit. There's a... shitter ... on this this plane, right?"

"Thanks for sharing, and yes, in the back. You okay, Witwicky?"

"I'm fine... just... I have to go."

Sam raced to the back of the plane and slammed the door behind him before he puked.

"I could have told the Autobots... oh fuck, Mik, I could have saved you!"

But no, jealous prick that he was, he'd simply assumed she was shallow enough to run off with some rich client who was doing her on the hood of of non-sentient cars that cost a lot more than four thousand dollars.

His watch just seemed to stare at him with smug superiority.

* * *

><p>The femme was furious about being ordered to stay on the base deep inside the Valles Marineris on Mars. Oh sure, she understood the need to keep some of the Autobots off both the human and Decepticon radar, and thus far, neither group had managed to find out about their sanctuary.<p>

But she knew from the look in Jazz's optics that they were not holding her in reserve for the same reasons as the rest of the ragtag crew of Autobots recovering from injuries or newly arrived.

After what she had been through, the events that had led her to become what she now was, Optimus and the others could not bear to have her back in harm's way. They were protecting her, and slag it, that was the last thing she wanted.

She traced the emblem on her slate black chest, and remembered the oaths she had taken when it had been carved into the protoform underneath her armor.

She would follow orders, but she was not just going to sit idle on Mars while the rest of her cohort put their sparks between her homeworld and hundreds of 'Cons.

"All right, what can we do to mess those fraggers up from here, boss?" she asked the silver mech.

"Mik, ya took the words right outta mah vocalizer," Jazz said.


End file.
